Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-8y - 9}{3y + 8} \div 8$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{-8y - 9}{3y + 8} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-8y - 9) \times 1} {(3y + 8) \times 8}$ $r = \dfrac{-8y - 9}{24y + 64}$